Gunther and Deuce Shake It up
by Gotfan8899
Summary: In honor of both Adam and Kenton's nudes being released I decided to write a story about their characters on the show.


_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

 _This story takes place in the world of Shake it Up and follows a single story between Deuce and Gunther during the events of Season 1 Episode 11 "Show it Up". I will not be doing any follow ups to this story or any new combinations of characters. The only reason I'm writing this one is because both of these actor's nudes came out._

"Alright, you have everything in place, right?", Gunther asked Flynn

"Yeah, I'll do the trick, run out of the apartment, and that's all you want me to do?", Flynn asked Gunther

"Ja, but you have to make sure he doesn't have a key.", Gunther said back

"I'll make sure. And you need my whole apartment empty for how long?", Flynn asked

"At least for an hour after you leave. The longer the better though.", Gunther clarified

"Sure, sure. And you're going to give me $100 for this?", Flynn asked making sure the foreigner wasn't going to take advantage of him.

"Ja, you get $50 now and $50 after I'm done.", Gunther said pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

"Yeah and why do you want me to do this?", Flynn asked

"Do you want the money or not?", Gunther asked diverting away from the question

"Well, yeah!", Flynn responded

"Then does it really matter to you, little one?", Gunther asked towering over the little kid.

"I guess not.", Flynn looked down at the street below him.

"Then there you go. Now just text me when you have left the apartment, and make sure it's clear before you start.", Gunther said

"Okay.", Flynn said

"So, we have a deal?", Gunther said putting his hand out with a $50 bill in the palm.

"Yeah.", Flynn said with a devilish little smile and shaking Gunther's hand palming the $50 in his own hand taking it from Gunther.

"I am going to get so, much, candy with this.", Flynn said holding the bill up to the light checking to make sure it's real.

"Do whatever you want with it, just make sure everything goes as planned.", Gunther said walking away, now anxiously awaiting the text from Flynn.

Flynn took his money, put it in his pocket, and made his way back to his building. Once he got up there Flynn knew that everyone would be out of the apartment for the rest of the night and knew that this would be the only time like this for a while so he thought that this would be the opportune moment to fulfill Gunther's task.

"Hey man. Get over here I've got another trick that might work for the talent show.", Flynn sent the text to Deuce

"Alright. I'm just a couple blocks away I'll be over soon.", Deuce responded a couple minutes later.

Now that Flynn knew that Deuce was coming over he texted Gunther to make sure that he knew to be ready at a moments notice.

"Hey, he's going to be over soon so just be ready.", Flynn texted

"K", Gunther sent back realizing he was just moments away from getting his hands all over Deuce. The butterflies started to gather in his stomach as he sat and waited for Flynn's next text.

There was a knock on the door. Flynn walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey little man.", Deuce said as the apartment door swung open.

"Hey Deuce.", Flynn said letting the Latin boy in.

"Okay so what's this trick you have?", Deuce asked

"I think you can do an escape artist trick.", Flynn said

"An escape artist trick? I don't know the first thing about being an escape artist.", Deuce rebutted

"I know. That's why we're practicing here.", Flynn said walking over to the kitchen with Deuce following behind.

Flynn pulled out a kitchen chair and flipped it to face the wall.

"Go ahead and sit down.", Flynn said to Deuce

Deuce sat down and waited as Flynn went to the cupboards below the sink, opened them, and began to pull out the heavy chains, struggling with them the entire time.

"You need some help there little man.", Deuce asked turning around seeing the little boy struggle.

"No…ugh…I got it.", Flynn's voice strained as the chains dragged across the floor.

Flynn managed to get the pile of chains over to Deuce and the chair.

"Why do have those anyway?", Deuce asked seeing that it was strange for a little kid to have industrial chains.

Flynn wasn't sure what to say. He knew he couldn't say that Gunther gave them to him for this.

"I'm a kid. I've got weird things.", Flynn said thinking that it would satisfy Deuce

"Okay.", Deuce said believing Flynn's lie

"Alright I'm going to give you this key. Put it in your mouth and just wait okay.", Flynn said to the sitting Deuce, handing over the key.

Deuce nodded his head and placed the key in his mouth and swallowed it without Flynn realizing what he just did.

"Alright put your wrists together and I'm going to start putting the chains on.", Flynn told Deuce

Deuce did as he was asked and put his wrists together. Flynn took the end of the chain and began wrapping it around Deuce's wrists. He wrapped it around five times until he was sure that Deuce couldn't free his hands. Flynn then took the chain and began wrapping it around Deuce's waist and the chair so that he was attached to the chair. Flynn finished up by wrapping the chain diagonally across one shoulder then the other. Flynn grabbed the lock sitting on the table and locked the chains in place making sure that Deuce couldn't get out.

"Okay. Can you get out?", Flynn asked

Deuce struggled against the chains trying to get out of them before stopping.

"No.", Deuce told Flynn

"Alright.", Flynn said

"Okay. What do I do first?", Deuce asked

"Spit out that key you were holding in your mouth.", Flynn instructed Deuce

"I-I was supposed to hold it in my mouth? Ooops.", Deuce said at the sudden realization that he shouldn't have swallowed the key.

"Oh boy. This trick is going to take a lot longer than we thought.", Flynn said

The key that Flynn gave him was obviously a fake. He considered that to be his prank but now he had to improvise.

"I'll got get some bran and some prunes.", Flynn said running for the back door thinking that this was going to be his exit.

"Hey where you going? Get me out of this!", Deuce exclaimed struggling against his bonds.

Flynn stopped and realized that before he made his escape this would be the perfect moment to show off his own magic skills.

"Alright. Alright. Keep your pants on!", Flynn said walking back over pulling Deuce's pants out from behind his back leaving Deuce chained up, in his blue plaid boxers.

"Seriously! How do you do that?!", Deuce exclaimed in astonishment.

"Okay. Gimme my pants. Gimme my pants! Gimme. Gimme my pants!", Decue yelled as he got to his feet and chased Flynn around the apartment with the chair still attached to him.

Flynn ran around the apartment before dropping Deuce's pants, running out the back door, shutting it in Deuce's face, and locking it behind him. Flynn then pulled out his phone and texted Gunther.

"Alright. He's there. Just like you asked. Front door's open.", Flynn texted Gunther as he left the building.

Deuce fell to the ground having the door slammed on his face. He managed to sit up, and then get to his feet. He shuffled over to his pants lying on the floor and picked them up off the floor. He used the chair attached to him in order sit down. He used all the extension he had but with his shoes still on and the chains restricting his movement he was unable to get his jeans even halfway up his legs. Put in a very vulnerable position he decided that it would be best for him to just wait for Flynn or CeCe to get back and help him out. So, he sat in the living room and waited. He began to nod off out of sheer boredom.

Gunther was sitting at a café across the street from Flynn's building when he got Flynn's text. He pulled out his phone and read the text his pulse started rushing. Gunther didn't even respond to Flynn, as long as he did his job there would be no need for them to keep talking. Gunther finished his coffee and headed across the street, in the building, and up to the apartment door. He reached his hand out to the door knob, twisted the handle, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Hallo!", Gunther said loudly pronouncing himself as he walked into the room.

The sudden noise woke up Deuce who had fallen asleep in the absence of people. Deuce opened his eyes and struggled briefly against his chains before he realized that Gunther was now in the room.

"Gunther? What the hell are you doing here?", Deuce asked the flamboyant boy taking in the outfit he was wearing. Gunther was dressed in a bright yellow skin-tight long sleeve shirt with a sparkling G right in the center, accompanied with a black vest with a feather collar and a sequin outline. He was wearing black leather pants with a cosmic stipe down each leg and a black belt with a huge rhinestone belt buckle and black boots to complete the ensemble.

"Oh you know. I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to talk to CeCe, but to my surprise I see you here, and in a very compromising position.", Gunther said closing the door and locking it behind him.

"Hey. Hey. What are you doin'?", Deuce asked

"You know this is the second time that I have seen you in your underwear?", Gunther said referring to the time that he beat Deuce in arm wrestling.

Gunther began walking around the living room, checking the windows to make sure they were locked. Then drawing the curtains to make sure there was no way people could see.

"Uhh…Whatever do you think you could help me out of this? Flynn tied me up and just left me here.", Deuce pleaded with Gunther to help him out. Gunther went through the rest of the apartment and made sure there was no way that anyone could just walk in unannounced.

"Ja, I can help you out. Where's the key?", Gunther asked

"I-I uh swallowed it.", Deuce admitted

"Well if you swallowed it then what am I supposed to do?", Gunther asked looking over Deuce. He may be in his underwear but he still had a pair of yellow headphones around his neck, a yellow t-shirt, blue hoodie, black puffy vest on top, and a pair of black boots and socks.

"Maybe look for some wire cutters or something I don't know.", Deuce said a little panicked at the way Gunther was looking over him.

"Ja, I could do that, or I could just use this.", Gunther said pulling a key out of his pocket and holding it right up to his face.

"Wh-What's that?", Deuce asked staring at it.

"That would be the key to this padlock.", Gunther said pulling on the lock keeping Deuce confined to the chair.

"Why do you have that?", Deuce asked

"Come on cutie. Use that brain of yours to figure it out.", Gunther said circling to the back of Deuce and feeling the smooth skin of the Latin boy's face.

"Did you? Did you engineer this whole thing?", Deuce asked in confusion.

"Of course, I did! I needed some time to convince you.", Gunther said now back in front of him.

"Convince me of what? Wait if you have the key what did I swallow? Wait! There is a lot happening here.", Deuce started to blab in a panic.

"Oh calm down baby, just relax.", Gunther said putting his hand on Deuce's cheek and caressing it.

Deuce was too stunned to make any movements or say anything. Gunther then made the ultimate move and sat on Deuces bare legs.

"Now I don't know what you swallowed and I don't care. But, I am trying to convince you that this could be something.", Gunther explained to the nervous boy.

"So-so. I-I uh. I don't. You're gay?", Deuce manage to get out in his shocked state.

"Ha. Have you ever looked at me before, or heard me. Of course I'm gay!", Gunther said rubbing up and down Deuce's arms.

"And you like me?", Deuce said

"Ja, you're so cute and adorable.", Gunther said still sitting on Deuce's lap

"Okay, but I'm not gay. So, could you just let me go?", Deuce asked thinking this would stop Gunther.

"Well yeah I know you're not gay. But, just listen. Give me this afternoon to see if you can catch feelings for me. If you can't this is the last you ever hear of this and the last I ever speak of it.", Gunther bargained with Deuce.

"I'm not going to catch feelings for you I'm not gay!", Deuce yelled in Gunther's face

"I know. But trust me that is just your brain, your body has something entirely different that makes it tick. Especially at this age.", Gunther told Deuce whispering the last sentence right in his ear.

"No. No. That's not true.", Deuce said lying through his teeth feeling the hard-on forming in his boxers.

"You sure.", Gunther said placing his right hand on Deuce's chest and slowing moving it down, over the chains Deuce panicked and looked down and then right back at Gunther who locked eyes with him and had a devilish smile across his face. Gunther's hand continued down and suddenly grabbed the obvious tent pole in the boys boxers.

"Because this says something entirely different.", Gunther said while lightly massaging the appendage.

"Please stop. Please…unh…stop.", Deuce pleaded

"It doesn't quite sound like you want this to stop.", Gunther teased the horny kid

"That's because it feels good.", Deuce admitted

"Ahh", Gunther said

"Just because it feels good doesn't mean I'm attracted to you.", Deuce said

"Only because you are wanting to refuse.", Gunther said in reply still lightly massaging Deuce's dick.

Deuce did not respond and instead rolled his head back and then back around giving in to the feeling in his groin. Gunther stopped jerking Deuce off and reached up running his hand through his hair and to the back of his head. Gunther pulled him close and kissed Deuce. Deuce resisted at first with Gunther only kissing lips, but in an instant something changed and Deuce loosed his lips and let Gunther's tongue invade his mouth. Gunther broke the kiss and moved to Deuces neck kissing, sucking, biting at the skin.

"Ohhh", Deuce let out a moan which brought both Gunther and Deuce out of the moment. Gunther leaving a hickey on Deuce's neck. Deuce looked mortified at Gunther and Gunther smiling back at him.

"What was that?", Gunther teasingly asked.

"What?", Deuce asked playing coy

"Don't pretend. You just let me kiss you and moaned. You liked it.", Gunther said

"M-Ma-Maybe I did. That doesn't prove anything.", Deuce said

"No. Not conclusively. But, don't you want to see if it does mean something. To see where this goes?", Gunther asked

"I-I…", Deuce started to answer before Gunther went in for another kiss. Gunther pulled away.

"O-Okay. I'll try. But, if I don't like something I get to stop at any point.", Deuce said letting his hornieness and curiosity getting the better of him.

"Okay.", Gunther replied getting off Deuce's lap and grabbing the key from his pocket and opening the padlock. Gunther took it off and dropped it to the floor. He began to undo the chains letting them fall to the floor around Deuce until finally the chains came off Deuce's wrists. Deuce stood up, eye level of Gunther.

"Thank you.", Deuce said looking into Gunther's blue piercing eyes.

The two leaned in and kissed. Arm's wrapped around each other in a passionate embrace. Gunther let his vest fall to the floor and Deuce did the same with his vest and hoodie. Gunther was first to break the kiss.

"You kiss with such passion.", Gunther complimented his make out partner.

"Well obviously.", Deuce said pridefully.

"Okay. Let's see how you do in other areas.", Gunther said challenging Deuce's arrogance

Gunther pushed Deuce back over the arm of his sofa so that his feet were up in the air. Gunther grabbed Deuce's left foot and placed it on his chest and undid the shoestring on his boot. Gunther pulled the boot off and then removed Deuce's sock. Gunther picked up the right foot and placed it on his chest, undid the shoestring, pulled the boot off, and pulled the sock off. Gunther reached down and pulled Deuce up off the couch by his t-shirt into another kiss. Gunther broke the kiss and grabbed the bottom of Deuce's t-shirt and pulled up. Deuce responded and raise his arms over his head to help Gunther get the shirt off. Gunther looked at the olive-skinned boy and saw the flat chest and stomach. Small patches of hair around his nipples and a light treasure trail defined his torso.

"Are you ready?", Gunther asked

"Yes.", Deuce replied

Gunther knelt down to face the tented boxers and grabbed the sides. Gunther looked up and pulled the boxers down. Deuce's 5 ½ inch, cut, mushroom head cock bounced up.

"Very nice.", Gunther replied

Gunther took notice of the short pubes and the flecks of hair that covered his legs. He then grabbed the phallus and began stroking it.

"Ohhh yeah.", Deuce moaned out

"Have you ever had a hand job before?", Gunther replied while continuing to stroke

"Yeah once when I was 13.", Deuce replied

"Just the one? Two years ago?", Gunther asked

"Yeah.", Deuce replied enjoying the hand job

"Who gave it to you?", Gunther asked

"I don't think there's supposed to be so much talking.", Deuce replied

"Don't avoid the question. Just answer and I'll stop questioning you.", Gunther said

"Ohhh. It was. Uunnh. It was Ty.", Deuce admitted

Gunther stopped the hand job and stood up.

"What?", Gunther looked at the naked Deuce and asked

"Uh. Ty and I. But it wasn't gay. We just gave each other a hand job. He showed me some porn and one thing led to another and… It was just jerking off, that's it.", Deuce explained his first sexual experience with another person.

"No judgment. Just surprised. Now what do you say… _Gunther reached down and grabbed onto Deuce's balls causing him to inhale deeply_ …we empty out these balls of yours.", Gunther said seeing Deuce nod in response.

Gunther sank back down to his knees, grabbed the dick, and opened his mouth engulfing the fat mushroom head.

"OOOHHHH", Deuce let out a load moan that filled the empty apartment.

Gunther continued to work his way down the cock inch by inch until his nose was being tickled by the short pubes. Back and forth, back and forth, the foreigner went on Deuce's dick. Deuce has never experienced this before and couldn't control himself. The moans were coming quick and constant, for all he knew Gunther was giving the best blow job in the world. In this very moment he didn't care who was servicing him all he cared about was that it felt amazing.

"Ohh fuck. I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna. CUM!", Deuce let out a wild moan like nothing Gunther had ever hear before.

Deuce's knees buckled and his ass fell onto the arm rest of the sofa. Gunther moved with him as Deuce came into the blonde's warm wet mouth. Gunther couldn't believe how much was released out of his dick. Gunther pulled off of the saliva and cum soaked cock and stood up to meet Deuce's gaze. Looking Deuce dead in the eye he swallowed every last drop of Deuce's spunk.

"Th-Tha-Thank you.", Deuce said panting through the aftershock of his orgasm.

"You're welcome.", Gunther said going in for another kiss. Once their lips made contact Deuce could still take the remnants of his cum on Gunther's lips. Deuce had never tasted his own cum before. A little salty is all he could remember thinking. Gunther broke the kiss.

"Ready?", Gunther asked his friend

"For what?", Deuce asked confused

"You didn't think this was a one-way street, did you?", Gunther asking a rhetorical question.

Deuce looked up to see Gunther taking off his shirt. The blonde had the lightest and faintest treasure trail on a skinny body but for some reason Deuce couldn't take his eyes off him. Gunther took his slowly took his boots off, then his socks teasing Deuce the entire time.

"Go on.", Gunther said to Deuce who was practically drooling at this point.

Deuce knelt down and grabbed onto the shiny belt buckle, he pulled the leather through the buckle, tightened it, pulled the pin out and undid the belt. Suddenly a thought entered Deuce's mind and he took his hand, put it on Gunther's right foot, and began to trace his way up his leg. The tight leather pants didn't leave much to the imagination as Gunther's dick began to stir. Deuce continued to trace up the leg until he got to Gunther's crotch, he could feel the heat coming off the crotch. Deuce place his hand on Gunther's groin and squeezed.

"Ohhh yeah.", Gunther gave out a moan of approval.

Deuce released his grip, unbuttoned the pants, and pulled the zipper down. Doing this revealed Gunther's underwear. It was some foreign brand, gray, with red trim and waistband. Deuce pulled the pants down as the slid off Gunther's slim legs. Gunther stepped out of the pants and kicked them off to the side. Deuce reached up and put his fingers into the waistband of Gunther's underwear. Deuce was nervous to see what would come out, he already knew the Gunther was bigger than him, but he didn't know just how much bigger. Deuce knew that he had to get past the mental block so he took the chance and ripped the underwear of Gunther. A thick, uncut, 7 inch, upward curving dick greeted Deuce in return. His pubes were untamed but light in color, his balls were average but ready to blow.

"Have you ever seen an uncut dick before?", Gunther asked

"Only in porn.", Deuce replied

"Well don't worry. I can assure you its clean.", Gunther replied reached down and pealed back his foreskin revealing a pretty pink helmet head. Deuce looked back at it, grabbed the impressive cock and began stroking it. Deuce used what little experience he had with Ty and ran with it. Gunther could tell how nervous Deuce was and decided to try and relax him a little bit.

"Hey, hey. Just calm down. I know you're nervous just take a breath and realize whatever you do isn't going to hurt me. Just do what comes naturally and don't overthink it.", Gunther said looking down at the anxious 15-year-old.

Deuce nodded his head and let his sexual instinct take over, and his sexual instinct told him to lick up the underside of Gunther's cock from base to tip and take the cockhead into his mouth. Deuce was in complete shock, as was Gunther, letting the sexual urges take over. His mouth and tongue knew exactly what to do, breathing through his nose, and taking in more and more of the thick cock.

"Ohhh. Ughhh. I can't believe this is your first blowjob.", Gunther complimented Deuce's skills

Deuce kept sucking and twisted on Gunther's dick. Gunther reached down and ran his hands through Deuce's hair. It was soft, and he could still feel the pomade used to style it. Deuce loved the feeling of someone playing with his hair. Before he knew it his nose was nuzzled in Gunther's pubes and he was taking in the entirety of the foreigners cock. Gunther began to move with Deuce's rhythm before realizing that he didn't want to blow his load on this and pulling out of Deuce's mouth.

"Did I do something wrong?", Deuce looked up and asked

"No. No. No baby. I just didn't want to cum in your mouth.", Gunther said

"Well, where do you want to cum?", Deuce asked as he stood up

Gunther bit his bottom lip reached around Deuce with his left hand and grabbed the Latin's right ass cheek. Deuce looked down at the hand holding his ass, and then looked back at Gunther. Deuce didn't even say a word he just turned around and laid over the couches armrest. His ass was small but not flat, lightly flecked with hair but far from the hair fully growing in. Gunther stepped up and ran his hand up and down Deuce's crack, soft and smooth, Gunther couldn't get enough. Gunther used his hands to spread the ass apart to reveal a light olive asshole. Gunther put three of his fingers in his mouth and got them all covered in saliva. He took his fingers out of his mouth brought them back down to Deuce's butt and placed his index finger on the button.

"You ready?", Gunther asked to make sure

"Yeah just don't hurt me.", Deuce said nervous about what he was about to experience

"I'll be gentle.", Gunther promised as he pushed his index finger past the ring of muscles and up into Deuce.

"Ungh!", Deuce moaned uncomfortably at the new sensation at his ass

Gunther moved the finger in and out, then he added his middle finger stretching Deuce out more, then finally the third finger entered Deuce. Deuce moaned at each addition he couldn't believe how it felt, uncomfortable at first but once he got used to the feeling it felt better than he imagined. All of a sudden Gunther pulled his fingers out leaving an absence in Deuce's ass. The absence was quickly filled as Gunther put his dick on the virgin asshole and pushed in. The boys let out a pair of identical moans that filled the apartment floor to ceiling. Gunther pushed in more and Deuce was more than happy to take it.

"Oh yeah. Fuck me!", Deuce let out surprisingly eager invitation for Gunther.

"Oh I will!", Gunther said pushing his dick in even further. He began to get into a rhythm pushing up against Deuce's prostate.

"I'v-I've never felt anything like this. Oh MY GOD!", Deuce cried out in pleasure.

"That's your prostate, Deucey, it feels magical doesn't it?", Gunther continued to fuck Deuce getting all 7 inches of his dick in him. Gunther grabbed on to Deuce's hips and began pounding into him. He reached down and grabbed on to Deuce's cock to find that it was already hard again.

"You are one horny kid.", Gunther replied starting to get rub Deuce's cock.

The boys continued to moan, Gunther jerking Deuce off and fucking him at the same time pleasuring the teen to new heights.

"Oh Deuce. Oh Deuce! OH DEUCE!", Gunther let out as he came into Deuce's ass. Gunther had to guess that this was one of his best orgasms of all time. It lasted at least 15 seconds longer than his normal ones.

"Oh GUNTHER!", Deuce moaned as he came for the second time letting his jizz fly down the side of the couch.

Gunther finished his orgasm and pulled his exhausted dick out of Deuce and sat down on the couch. Deuce got up off the armrest and sat down next to Gunther.

"Tsss.", Deuce winced as it was a little uncomfortable to sit down.

"Hey come here.", Gunther motioned to Deuce to scoot over next to him. Deuce moved closer and nuzzled against Gunther's body and laid his head on his chest. Gunther wrapped his arm over Deuce and began playing with his hair. Deuce laid a hand on Gunther's chest and moved it back and forth. Each of the boys could feel the remnants of sweat on their bodies.

"So, what do you think?", Gunther asked

"I think that was incredible. That's what I think.", Deuce answered

"So, you think you want to keep this up?", Gunther asked looking to find out if his plan worked.

"I want to but I don't know if we can.", Deuce replied

"Why? Are you scared of what people will think?", Gunther asked

"Well. Yeah. I would have to explain to my family and friends. It would be a lot to do!", Deuce said starting to worry.

"Oh I know baby. I know. But look I'll be with you every step of the way. You need a shoulder to lean on I'll be right here.", Gunther said reassuringly

They sat in silence for a couple seconds.

"Okay.", Deuce said timidly

"Okay?", Gunther questioned

"Okay.", Deuce said firmly

"Okay!", Gunther shouted with excitement

Gunther leaned in for a kiss from his sweet boy and Deuce didn't hesitate to kiss back. Gunther got up off the couch and began to get dressed. Once he was dressed, he got a washcloth and wiped the cum of the couch. While Gunther was cleaning up Deuce got up off the couch and began to get dressed. Gunther put the curtains up, the chains away and the chair back in place. Once the apartment was all clean and both boys were dressed they had to decide what's next.

"So, what do you want to do now, boyfriend?", Gunther asked Deuce

"I am pretty hungry after that.", Deuce replied

"Then to dinner we will go!", Gunther declared

They headed to the door.

"Oh. I almost forgot something.", Gunther said going into Flynn's room and setting a $50 on the pillow.

"Kid did good.", Gunther said to himself quietly.

"Okay are you ready?", Gunther said walking back into the living room.

"Yes, I am, boyfriend.", Deuce said making Gunther blush.

Gunther opened the door and let Deuce walk out. Gunther shut the door behind him and put his arm around Deuce. Deuce responded by putting his hand in Gunther's back pocket.

"Ohh, Deucey.", Gunther replied

"Yeah. I can make moves too.", Deuce replied as the two walked down the hallway.

 _As always I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. This story is complete, but more stories are coming. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews._


End file.
